Double Date
by s-damon-s
Summary: Lisbon s'inquiète du nouveau petit ami de VP compte tenu de la tendance meurtrière des hommes qu'elle a choisi auparavant. Heureusement, Jane a l'idée parfaite pour la rassurer... Ou pas. Un plan à la Jane a toujours une face cachée, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Light Rail Stations

_Hello ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière (stress oblige), et j'ai commencé cette petite histoire... (4 parties tout au plus si ça venait à vous intéresser.)_

**Double Date**

Résumé complet: Lisbon s'inquiète du nouveau petit ami de VP, ses choix en matière d'hommes se sont révélés plutôt dangereux pour Jane dernièrement. Comment s'assurer qu'il est clean ? Bien sûr, Jane a la solution... Qui mieux que lui peut aider les gens et en profiter ?

Spoilers _possibles_: Concernant la situation de VanPelt à la fin de la saison 3 et le nom du chef du CBI dans la saison 4. Rien d'autre. =)

_L'idée m'est venue pour la première fois dans le bus, ça explique sûrement pourquoi cette mini-fiction commence dans les transports communs... Les stations dont je parle sont des stations réelles de la ligne bleue du Sacramento Regional Transit light rail. Le blabla sur les contrôleurs, c'est du bricolage de ma part._

* * *

><p><span>Partie 1: Light Rail Stations<span>

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre le train, répéta Lisbon pour la énième fois.

Jane lui adressa un coup d'oeil amusé alors qu'elle achetait deux tickets au guichet. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds avant de laisser reposer ses talons sur le sol mais garda son air mystérieux tout en indiquant galamment à la brunette de le précéder en direction des portiques.

Lisbon se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au plafond et glissa un ticket dans la machine avant de donner l'autre à Jane pour qu'il en fasse de même.

-Prendre une voiture aurait été plus rapide, insista-t-elle alors que Jane exerçait une légère pression sur son bras pour la faire changer de direction.

Ils sortirent sur les quais et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant au tunnel qui passait sous les voies. Lisbon lâcha un soupir exaspéré alors que Jane lui jetait un coup d'oeil amusé. Ne rien savoir tapait vraiment sur ses nerfs. Incorrigible impatiente.

Ils remontèrent sur le quai B et Jane prit place sur un banc déserté, plus ou moins éclairé par un lampadaire qui grésillait. Lisbon ne put retenir un regard agacé.

-Il est vingt-et-une heure Jane, je n'ai pas fait une nuit complète depuis trois jours, alors j'apprécierai vraiment que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je dois prendre le train avec vous jusqu'au Capitole.

-Vous avez un bon instinct, vous comprendrez seule, lui sourit-il.

-Est-ce qu'au moins c'est lié à notre affaire ? soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il se cala contre le dossier et tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard sceptique.

-D'accord, question idiote, c'est lié à notre affaire, répondit-elle à sa place.

Un sourire de Jane lui confirma qu'elle avait compris.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi prendre le train va nous aider à comprendre qui est l'espèce de malade derrière nos quatre meurtres.

-Je croyais que c'était un serial killer ? s'amusa Jane.

-Ça, c'était avant vingt heures, marmotta-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Les serial killer deviennent des espèces de malades après vingt heures ? Comme les loups-garous et la pleine lune ? se moqua-t-il.

-Les serial killer sont toujours des espèces de malades, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi...

-Oh la ferme, l'interrompit-elle d'un regard exaspéré.

Il échappa un léger rire puis se leva alors que leur train approchait. Il fit signe à Lisbon de le suivre et elle accepta à regret.

-En plus c'est le dernier train avant vingt-et-une heures, bougonna-t-elle. Il doit être bondé.

-Arrêtez donc de râler et grimpez, sourit-il en la laissant passer devant lui.

Il y avait peu de place, exactement comme Lisbon l'avait prédit. Ils durent rester debouts contre une vitre et Lisbon adressa un regard lourd de sens à Jane. Il se contenta d'afficher son sourire amusé de nouveau, attrapant l'une des barres qui traversaient le train pour empêcher les passagers de perdre l'équilibre.

Le train redémarra et le murmure des conversations mêlé au vacarme du train sur les rails furent les seuls sons pendant un moment. Lisbon sentit que Jane la regardait régulièrement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose d'un moment à un autre. Elle ne lui donna pas le plaisir de croiser son regard et leva le nez vers la carte au-dessus des portes qui indiquaient les stations. Elle laissa ses yeux divaguer d'un nom à un autre, et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation surprise puis se tourna vers Jane qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle feignit un regard noir mais son sourire la trahissait. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle adorait le frisson que résoudre une énigme de Jane lui procurait.

-L'ordre des stations, déclara-t-elle finalement. D'abord Marconi/Arcade, ensuite Swanston, puis Royal Oaks et enfin Arden/Del Paso. Il suit les stations en allant du Nord au Sud. Les meurtres sont tous près des stations de la ligne bleue. Et s'il tue encore...

-Ça sera près de la station du Globe, oui, confirma son acolyte dans un sourire empreint de fierté.

-Donc le meurtrier est soit un usager, soit un employé, en déduisit Lisbon. Ça ne réduit pas beaucoup la liste, déplora-t-elle.

-Vous saviez que les contrôleurs de billets étaient hors des trains ? lança-t-il l'air de rien. Les voyageurs sont contrôlés à leur sortie.

-Et ?

-Et ils ne sont pas toujours affectés à la même station.

Les yeux de Lisbon s'agrandirent de compréhension, arrachant un léger rire à Jane.

-Vous pensez que c'est un contrôleur ? vérifia-t-elle cependant.

-Et vous ?

Elle parut songeuse un moment, comme si elle jaugeait les probabilités, puis elle acquiesça légèrement.

-Je demanderai à VanPelt de me trouver les noms des contrôleurs présents dans les stations correspondant aux différents meurtres, conclut-elle.

-Dites-lui de se concentrer sur ceux qui ont eu un problème quelconque avec la compagnie de chemin de fer.

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Lassée de jouer le jeu, elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre la vitre derrière eux.

-Mais pourquoi aller jusqu'au Capitole ? s'étonna-t-elle soudain alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur une nouvelle station.

Les passagers entrants retardèrent la réponse de Jane, le forçant à se déplacer à côté de Lisbon pour éviter d'être emporté par le mouvement. Lorsqu'il fut appuyé contre la vitre à côté d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Elle attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, réalisa-t-elle en voyant son air fuyant. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

-Jane...

-Lisbon ? tenta-t-il de la distraire.

Elle le sonda du regard, les yeux perçants, mais il ne révélait aucune émotion, fidèle à lui-même.

-Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle, je n'attends pas de réponse si vous me payez le billet de retour.

Il afficha un sourire de nouveau, et bien qu'elle le sente un peu moqueur, elle le lui rendit avant de se plonger dans ses pensées pour les deux stations suivantes.

-Vous êtes inquiète à propos de quelque chose, affirma la voix de Jane.

Elle sursauta, sortie de sa rêverie et surprise par sa proximité. L'amas de passagers ne leur laissait cependant pas d'autres choix.

-VanPelt a un nouveau petit ami, avoua-t-elle sans même tenter de lutter -une perte de temps lorsque Jane était concerné.

Jane fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi une nouvelle plutôt réjouissante la plongeait dans une telle inquiétude. Il l'avait remarqué, elle avait été distraite toute la journée, d'où le Capitole pour terminus. Ça laissait le temps à Lisbon de faire le même lien que lui concernant l'enquête puis il avait le temps de découvrir pourquoi elle semblait si éloignée du monde réel depuis le matin même.

Elle rougit légèrement sous son regard inquisiteur.

-Compte tenu de la propension de ses petits amis à vouloir vous tuer ou vous rendre fou, cette nouvelle me préoccupe, se justifia-t-elle non sans une pointe de honte dans la voix.

Il ne put retenir un léger rire alors que le train s'arrêtait à nouveau. Les passagers qui sortaient bousculèrent ceux qui entraient et Jane attrapa la poignée au-dessus de leurs têtes pour ne pas être emporté, évitant ce désagrément à Lisbon du même fait. Ils évitèrent le regard de l'autre un moment, embarrassés par la proximité. Les portes se refermèrent et Jane s'écarta légèrement.

-Vous n'avez qu'à pirater son dossier, déclara finalement Jane. Vous serez rassurée.

-VanPelt le saurait immédiatement, elle pourrait mal le prendre. Elle a passé plus de huit mois sans vie sociale, je ne peux décemment pas trahir sa confiance maintenant. C'est une grande fille, elle se débrouille seule.

-Mais vous êtes inquiète, constata Jane.

-Bien sûr que je suis inquiète, elle fait partie de mon équipe, il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal.

-Et c'est d'autant plus valable puisque son petit ami pourrait en vouloir à _ma _vie... se pavana-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard hautain.

-Comme si je m'en faisais pour vous, marmotta-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour elle, ses expériences amoureuses ont été un désastre à cause de vous.

-Vous mentez terriblement mal, s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous m'expliquez comment je peux mentir en disant la vérité ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Je vous accorde que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, reconnut-il, vous avez une fibre maternelle bien trop développée pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

-Une fibre maternelle développée hein ? se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

-Vous tenez vraiment à entendre des exemples ?

-Maintenant que vous le dîtes, maugréa-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Vous voulez que je regarde le dossier de ce nouveau petit ami ? suggéra-t-il.

-Hors de question, protesta-t-elle aussitôt. Et si je vous prends à les surveiller de quelque manière que ce soit...

-C'est notre arrêt, la coupa Jane dans un sourire.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard noir avant de passer devant lui pour quitter l'habitacle étouffant du wagon. Jane la regarda passer non sans malice avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils remontèrent le long du quai en silence en direction du distributeur de billets. Lisbon lui indiqua l'appareil d'un air autoritaire et il nia d'un signe de tête.

-Nul besoin de prendre le train pour rentrer, l'informa-t-il. Ma DS nous attend sur le parking.

Lisbon ouvrit et referma la bouche sous la surprise -et l'agacement.

-Est-ce qu'un jour seulement vous serez capable de faire quelque chose en partageant tous les détails ? s'exaspéra-t-elle finalement.

-Comme si vous n'aimiez pas ça, fanfaronna-t-il en attrapant délicatement son bras pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la sortie.

-Je déteste ça, protesta-t-elle en reprenant possession de son bras.

-Vous mentez mal, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

Elle roula des yeux mais se résolut à suivre. Elle ne changerait pas Jane aujourd'hui.

-Si vous dépassez les limitations de vitesse, je prendrai un taxi et vous enverrai la note, le prévint-elle une fois à côté de la DS.

Il ne répondit pas et prit place dans sa voiture. Elle soupira et envisagea de se signer avant de finalement monter à bord.

Jane démarra en trombe et elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, par principe. Elle ne récolta qu'un rire joyeux et malgré la vitesse de sa conduite, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Elle ne changerait pas Jane aujourd'hui, et c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

><p>Lisbon pesta contre quiconque osait la réveiller à cinq heures du matin et roula dans ses couvertures pour parvenir jusqu'à sa table de nuit sans avoir à sortir du lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit que "Patrick Jane" avait assez de culot pour venir empiéter également sur ses nuits.<p>

-J'espère que vous venez de trouver notre tueur, marmotta-t-elle, parce que si c'est à propos de votre amende pour excès de vitesse, vous l'aviez amplement méritée.

-J'ai été piégé, se défendit-il automatiquement. Ce radar n'était pas signalé.

-Les limitations de vitesse _l'étaient_, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Vous perdez des minutes de sommeil Lisbon, lui signala-t-il dans l'espoir de s'éloigner du sujet.

-Vous avez raison, confirma-t-elle en lui raccrochant au nez.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se réinstalla dans son lit, prête à se rendormir... Son téléphone sonna. Elle rejeta l'appel et le mit en silencieux... Le vibreur résonna peu après.

Elle ne retint pas les noms d'oiseaux qui lui vinrent à la bouche puis répondit.

-Vous êtes d'une impolitesse rare, se plaignit Jane.

-Dit l'homme qui m'appelle en pleine nuit, ironisa-t-elle. Vous êtes au CBI?

-J'y suis, confirma-t-il. Vous êtes dans votre lit ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire et ne put retenir un très léger sourire. Il était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de moduler ses humeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

-J'ai une solution à votre inquiétude, vous voulez l'entendre ?

-Vous voulez dire une solution impliquant l'un de vos plans tordus dont je ne connais que la moitié des détails et encore moins vos motivations réelles ?

-Je suis hautement insulté par vos insinuations Lisbon. Comme si je me jouais de vous régulièrement...

-Croyez-moi Jane, vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous aventurer sur ce terrain-là à cette heure de la nuit.

-Ah oui ? s'amusa-t-il avant de se reprendre: vous voulez entendre ma solution ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

-A vrai dire, non, reconnut-il.

-Dîtes toujours.

-Vous êtes couchée ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je porte tant que vous y êtes ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Vous me le diriez ?

-Vous me testez pour savoir combien je peux endurer avant de raccrocher ? vérifia-t-elle.

-Non, rit-il. Mais merci de l'idée !

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au plafond, pour le principe, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir -et tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle mentalement en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa tenue.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous êtes mal à l'aise ? s'enquit la voix de Jane dans son téléphone.

-C'est vous le spécialiste, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous me la dîtes votre solution ? J'aimerai dormir encore un peu.

-Le meilleur moyen de savoir si cet homme est bien pour VanPelt, c'est que je le rencontre. Il faudrait que la rencontre dure assez longtemps pour que je puisse me faire une idée cependant.

-Ça n'arrivera pas à moins que vous n'alliez tenir la chandelle lors de leur prochain rendez-vous.

-Tenir la chandelle, non, sourit Jane, apparemment fier de lui. Mais assister au rendez-vous, _oui_.

-Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse malgré elle. Vous n'avez pas le d...

-Vous avez de la paperasse en retard en ce moment ? la coupa-t-il.

-Pas vraiment pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

Jane resta silencieux un moment et Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était hésitant à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Si je vous invitais à dîner vendredi prochain, aurais-je une chance d'obtenir une réponse positive ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Lisbon échappa son téléphone.

* * *

><p><em>A vous de me dire si je continue ! [C'est tellement amusant à écrire que je ne devrai pas avoir de mal à écrire en parallèle cette petite histoire et l'autre fiction en cours. :) ]<em>

_Ps: Désolée s'il subsiste quelques fautes, je fus prise d'une légère flemmingite..._


	2. How to deceive them

_Hello ! Devant votre enthousiasme, je poste plus tôt. (Oui, j'ai encore écrit de nuit, et oui, je vais sûrement m'endormir sur mes partiels... Tant pis. :) )_

Mille mercis pour votre enthousiasme : **diamsley, MarshxMallow, Moogie123, paffi, Totorsg, Yureka, seirarah, AliahMPS** et **LouiseMentalist**.

**MadMouse**: Première review, et quel soulagement ! J'avais un gros doute sur ce projet, ta review m'a bcp rassurée, merci ! :) (Je tiens à dire que je développe une immense affection pour tes reviews, merci encore !)

**janeandteresa**: Contente que ça t'ait fait rire, j'espère que la suite continuera sur la lancée, et merci ! :)

**00Selene00**: Le contraste avec Falling est voulu, j'ai eu une surchauffe d'atmosphère pesante. :) En tout cas tes compliments me sont allés droit au coeur, merci mille fois pour cette review enthousiaste !

**caro94**: Je suis ravie que ça te divertisse ! :) Merci beaucoup !

**Camille**: Un peu de fluffy dans ce monde de brutes, c'était l'idée. Ravie que ça soit réussi pour ce début ! :) Merci !

**lune**: D'accord ! :) merci!

**FewTime**: Ta review m'intrigue, comment ça le bouche à écran ? (Je suis curieuse.^^') Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, c'est parce que ça me manque beaucoup! Et c'est vrai que l'épisode soutenait ma "théorie" de Lisbon perspicace, une bonne surprise. :) (c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai aimé d'ailleurs... bref.) Merci pour tes merveilleux compliments, c'est encourageant! Et bien sûr, je continue les deux. :) Merci encore!

* * *

><p><span>Partie 2 : How to deceive them :<span>

_-Si je vous invitais à dîner vendredi prochain, aurais-je une chance d'obtenir une réponse positive ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_Lisbon échappa son téléphone._

_..._

-Lisbon ? Lisbon, vous êtes toujours là ? s'inquiéta la voix de Jane alors que la brunette rattrapait le téléphone.

-Oui, oui je suis toujours là, articula-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Vous étiez couchée, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Je me doutais que ma question produirait cet effet, ricana-t-il.

-Ahah, très drôle. Bon Jane, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter vos âneries, j'aimerai dor…

-Tenez bien votre téléphone Lisbon, la coupa Jane.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'attends toujours ma réponse.

-Quelle réponse ?

-Je viens de vous inviter à dîner il me semble, lui rappela-t-il.

Lisbon crispa sa main sur son portable, pour éviter qu'il ne glisse une seconde fois.

-_Oh_, fit-elle. Vous étiez sérieux ?

-Si on arrive à convaincre VanPelt que c'est un double rendez-vous, j'aurai tout le temps d'examiner son compagnon, expliqua Jane. Donc, je vous le demande une seconde fois : voulez-vous sortir dîner avec moi vendredi prochain ?

Elle soupira de soulagement, soudain, elle avait moins chaud.

-Vous ne pouviez pas le dire dès le début ? marmotta-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Nul besoin de rendre les choses aussi _formelles_.

-Ça aurait été moitié moins drôle, lui signala la voix souriante de Jane.

-J'ai failli avoir une attaque cardiaque, protesta-t-elle.

-L'idée vous repousse à ce point ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Je ne réponds définitivement _pas_ à cette question.

-Vous n'êtes absolument pas drôle Lisbon, je vous ai ouvert mon cœur.

-C'est ça… Je me lève dans une heure Jane, alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre à enquiquiner.

-Vous viendrez avec moi vendredi prochain ? insista-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, pour l'instant je veux dormir.

-D'accord, abandonna-t-il. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha enfin et se repositionna en soupirant. Un jour ou l'autre, cet homme causerait sa mort. Elle tenta de le chasser de ses pensées pour trouver le sommeil mais fut dérangée une fois de plus par son vibreur.

-Quoi ? grommela-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous portez ? l'interrogea Jane non sans malice.

-Oh génial, maintenant vous avez décidé de vraiment tester ma patience, à cinq heures passées ?

-Bonne fin de nuit Lisbon, s'amusa-t-il avec douceur, peut-être un peu désolé après tout.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, ne raccrocha pas immédiatement. Elle l'entendait bouger, aux sons qu'elle distinguait, il était dans la kitchenette.

-Troisième placard à droite, lança-t-elle.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

-La nouvelle boite de thé que vous cherchez est dans le troisième placard à droite.

Elle l'entendit vérifier et sourit.

-Merci Lisbon. Vous voyez, avant même notre premier rendez-vous, nous sommes unis par le même lien surnaturel que tous les vieux couples du monde, se moqua-t-il.

-Bonne nuit Jane, marmonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle éteignit son portable –tant pis si le CBI appelait, elle ne demandait qu'une demi-heure de sommeil en plus– puis elle se rallongea et chassa Jane de ses pensées pour grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil.

Elle en aurait _grand_ besoin.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sentit le regard de Jane se poser sur elle une fois de plus et oublia toutes ses résolutions pour perdre enfin patience. Il s'était installé sur son divan le matin-même et n'en avait décollé que pour aller manger –et étant donné qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble, elle avait senti son regard là encore.<p>

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vous chasse de mon bureau, le menaça-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? sourit-il.

Elle dévia son regard de manière significative vers l'agrafeuse toute neuve installée sur son bureau. Jane grimaça, une agrafeuse n'était pas censée faire une telle taille.

-Vous devez suggérer l'idée à VanPelt, se reprit-il.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous voulez que je vous achète des fleurs pour que ça paraisse plus _formel_ ?

-Surtout pas, vous êtes interdit de formel. Si jamais j'accepte, ça sera uniquement pour VanPelt.

-Je n'attendais guère mieux de votre part, ma chère, sourit-il, carnassier.

-Ahah. Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Comme attraper notre tueur ?

-VanPelt n'a pas encore les résultats, rétorqua-t-il avant de changer de sujet avec une curiosité évidente : De quoi avez-vous le plus peur : de demander à VanPelt d'aller à un double rendez-vous ou d'y aller avec moi ?

-Je n'ai pas _peur_, se défendit-elle, offusquée. Je préfère juste évaluer les risques de dégâts avant.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, sourit-il, soudain malicieux.

Il se leva du canapé pour s'étirer alors que Lisbon l'observait, sceptique.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous semblait ?

-Vous avez peur d'aller à un rendez-vous avec moi, répondit-il avec nonchalance. Je peux le comprendre, je ne suis pas exactement l'homme idéal quand il s'agit de ces choses-là, mais je suis plutôt drôle, non ?

-Je croyais que l'idée servait à espionner la vie privée de VanPelt, lui signala Lisbon en évitant son regard, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, eh bien, c'est l'idée, mais vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer d'être un peu déçu par mon constat, c'est un coup dur pour mon ego.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis réticente envers ce plan que je vous rejette, s'embrouilla-t-elle, désormais désolée.

-Ah bon ? releva-t-il, l'innocence même.

-Beaucoup de femmes tueraient pour se voir offrir un dîner de votre part, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-Je ne crois pas non, rit-il doucement. Les femmes ont beau aimer les hommes avec un lourd passé, je crois que mon côté fourbe et psychotique mettraient fin plutôt brutalement à la plus motivée des ardeurs féminines.

-Vous oubliez votre tendance à avoir un ego surdimensionné, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard amusé, puis se repositionna sur le canapé, allongé de tout son long. Il afficha un air songeur puis soupira.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, se résigna-t-il. C'était une mauvaise idée, et de toute façon je n'ai pas fait ce genre de choses depuis tellement longtemps que ça serait catastrophique.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard désolé, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle détestait avoir affaire à la mélancolie de Jane.

-D'un autre côté, j'aimerai vraiment savoir si cet homme est bien, tenta-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son embarras. Alors si aller dîner peut vous permettre de nous rassurer…

Jane eut du mal à ne pas afficher le sourire triomphant qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. L'instinct maternel de Lisbon était définitivement supérieur à toutes ses intuitions les plus solides. Il avait vu juste et tiré les bonnes ficelles, constata-t-il fièrement.

-Mais _vous _demandez à VanPelt, le prévint-elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui présenter les choses. C'est votre plan, c'est à vous de trouver.

Il se leva et lui adressa un immense sourire.

-Ça sera fait dès demain matin, lui assura-t-il.

Elle le fixa un moment puis son regard devint brièvement noir avant qu'elle ne lâche un lourd soupir.

-Je me suis fait avoir, hein ? déplora-t-elle.

-Ah, vous avez déjà accepté, il est trop tard pour reculer, sourit-il.

-Un jour, vous me le paierez Jane, je vous jure que vous me le paierez.

-Payer la note de vendredi, ça compte ?

-Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, si vous ouvrez encore la bouche, l'agrafeuse ici présente vous indiquera ce que j'en pense.

-Je vais aller me faire un thé, lui confia-t-il entre l'amusement et la frayeur.

-Sage décision, confirma-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement puis quitta enfin son bureau. Elle put enfin laisser tomber sa tête sur sa paperasse sans ménagement, poussant un lourd soupir de désespoir. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

><p>(<em>Le Lendemain<em>)

VanPelt entendit la voix de Jane l'appeler à l'instant même où elle sortit de sa voiture. Elle s'en étonna et le chercha des yeux pour le voir lui faire signe à côté de la vendeuse de café. Elle se dirigea vers lui, intriguée.

-Un café ? lui proposa-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Euh... pourquoi pas, lui sourit-elle, confuse. Merci, ajouta-t-elle lorsque la vendeuse lui tendit un café parfaitement à son gout.

Apparemment, Jane avait prévu de lui en offrir, nota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sceptique. Il récupéra son thé et paya.

-Lisbon est en colère ? tenta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi le serait-elle ? s'étonna-t-il, un sourcil levé.

-Eh bien, tu es rarement hors du CBI à cette heure-ci, lui rappela-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'ais déjà offert un café de si bon matin, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Beaucoup plus observatrice que ce que je pensais, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé l'amour ? lança-t-il sans aucune subtilité.

-Oh ! sourit VanPelt. C'était donc pour ça !

-Oui et non, reconnut-il d'un air faussement embarrassé. Ne crois pas que ta vie personnelle ne m'intéresse pas, la curiosité est l'une de mes merveilleuses qualités bien sûr, mais ma question avait un autre but.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle, moins souriante soudain.

Sentant qu'il l'avait légèrement offensée, il lui sourit. Cette pauvre VanPelt lui facilitait pour l'instant énormément la tâche.

-Enfin, ça m'intéresse quand même, feint-il de se rattraper. Que fait-il dans la vie ?

-Il est prestidigitateur, l'informa-t-elle en souriant à nouveau. C'est un roi de l'évasion. Ma cousine Yolanda me l'a présenté, ils sont amis depuis des années.

-Charmant, sourit Jane en gardant les informations dans un coin de sa tête.

-J'ai préféré éviter tout homme ayant affaire de près ou de loin aux forces de l'ordre, avoua-t-elle dans une grimace.

-Je comprends pourquoi, compatit sincèrement Jane en déposant l'ombre d'une main sympathisante sur son bras.

-Mais pourquoi il t'intéressait à l'origine ? se reprit-elle en masquant le malaise passé.

Jane se retint à grand peine de sourire. Elle faisait de cette arnaque un jeu d'enfant, ç'en était presque décevant -après tout, où était l'intérêt de tromper des gens s'ils ne vous résistaient pas un minimum ?

-J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un léger service, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise qu'il ait besoin de son aide. Il paraissait embarrassé, presque comme s'il aurait préféré ne rien lui dire. Elle en fut d'autant plus intriguée.

-Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? s'enquit-elle.

-C'est à propos de Lisbon, souffla-t-il en l'emmenant à l'écart du bâtiment.

Elle observa ses traits de conspirateur nerveux, mais elle n'aurait su dire où il voulait en venir.

-J'aimerai l'inviter à dîner, murmura-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh... lâcha VanPelt, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. Tu veux dire dîner... _dîner _?

Jane acquiesça, apparemment nerveux.

-Eh ben... Moi qui croyais qu'il ne fallait pas prêter attention aux rumeurs, s'esclaffa-t-elle, apparemment ravie par l'idée.

-Comment ça les rumeurs ? s'étonna Jane, momentanément distrait de son but ultime.

-Le CBI est comme tous les bureaux, des bruits circulent, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a des rumeurs sur Lisbon et moi ?

Maintenant, il était réellement curieux.

-Eh bien, vous êtes proches, ça fait parler les gens.

Il voulut approffondir la question avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un but à atteindre.

-Peu importe, marmotta-t-il à regret. J'aimerai vraiment passer une soirée avec Lisbon.

-Et en quoi je peux t'y aider ? s'enquit-elle, perplexe.

-Eh bien, je pourrai l'inviter à m'accompagner si tu nous présentais ton compagnon... Elle n'aurait pas le coeur à te le refuser.

-Tu veux dire un double rendez-vous ?

-Oui, c'est ça, sourit-il. Mais c'est ta vie privée et nous sommes tes collègues, alors je comprendrai si tu ne peux pas m'ai...

-Non, le coupa-t-elle. Nous sommes une famille. Je serai ravie de dîner avec vous deux, surtout si ça peut te rendre service.

-Tu es fantastique, s'émerveilla-t-il sincèrement, ravi de toucher au but.

Elle lui sourit, ravie d'éliciter une telle joie chez lui. Cette fille était une sainte, songea-t-il non sans une pointe de remord pour sa naïveté exploitée.

-Que dirais-tu de faire ça vendredi prochain ? suggéra-t-il. J'ai vérifié l'agenda de Lisbon, elle n'a rien de prévu ce jour-là. Elle doit donc être libre le soir.

-Ca me paraît parfait, j'en parlerai à Jared ce soir, lui sourit-elle.

-Je te revaudrai ça Grace, lui sourit-il alors qu'ils revenaient vers le bâtiment pour y pénétrer.

Grace lui adressa un sourire lumineux, puis changea le sujet vers l'enquête en cours, elle avait trouvé trois contrôleurs suspects.

* * *

><p>Exactement un quart d'heure plus tard, Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon et déposa un dossier et un café sur le bureau de la brunette qui l'interrogea du regard.<p>

-Votre coupable, et un double rendez-vous pour vendredi prochain, indiqua-t-il fièrement.

-Comment diable avez-vous fait ?

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, fanfaronna-t-il. A propos de magicien, le petit ami s'appelle Jared et il est magicien. Spécialiste de l'évasion, présenté à VanPelt par sa cousine Yolanda, vous savez, la médium...

-Oh... Maintenant je sens les problèmes, déplora Lisbon.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Vous et un charlatan présenté par une médium à un dîner, ça sent les problèmes à plein nez.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, je saurai me tenir, rit-il.

-C'est ça, ironisa-t-elle en regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté.

-Enfin Lisbon, ça serait contre mes intérêts de saboter ce dîner.

-Voyez-vous ça ?

-Comment aurai-je une chance de vous séduire autrement ?

Il évita l'agrafeuse en choisissant de partir dès la fin de sa phrase.

* * *

><p><em>La suite des plans machiavéliques de Jane dès que possible. Le prochain chapitre est intitulé: "How to realize that you want her". Vous voilà averties ! =)<em>


	3. How to realize that you want her

_Hello ! Désolée, l'inspiration n'était pas de mise cette semaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre avant rendez-vous vous plaira quand même. =) Oh et le passage sur les rumeurs a été inspiré par _seirarah_. =)_

Toute ma gratitude à **MarshxMallow, Jade212000, AliahMPS, LouiseMentalist, filament-de-lune, Totorsg, seirarah, Pepe64 **et** paffi**. =)

**Enjoy**: J'avais besoin de rire, du coup ça fait deux fois plus de Dämon, je sais, c'est une honte, presque du harcèlement! Ton intuition sur Jane est discutée dans ce chapitre. :) Contente que ça te plaise pour le moment, merci !

**janeandteresa**: Je confirme, catastrophe est un mot à ne pas écarter de cette histoire! lol Merci de ta review encourageante!

**FewTime**: Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, je suis juste encore plus curieuse... :) T'es sûre de ça? Je me sens mal à l'aise on va passer au reste hein!^^''' J'avoue donc qu'en effet, j'ai écrit un chapitre avec l'idée d'un Jane en vrai "pain in the ass" comme le dise si bien les anglaises. :) Je suis contente que ça te fasse sourire! :) Merci beaucoup!

**MadMouse**: Désolée pour le sourire niais, lol. Je suis contente que le coup du placard ait retenu ton attention. :) L'humour et le "fluffy" ce sont les idées de départ. Merci beaucoup, en espérant ne pas te décevoir!

* * *

><p><span>Partie 3: How to realize that you want her:<span>

-Je hais les surveillances, bougonna Jane en basculant son siège en position couchée.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard amusé avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café.

-On en est à combien d'heures ? s'informa Jane, les yeux fermés.

-Trois, répondit Lisbon après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon contrôleur ?

-Affirmatif.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez choisi.

-Sa mère est morte dans l'un des trains de la compagnie, un vieux fait divers, expliqua Jane. Il hait son travail qui lui rappelle chaque jour le drame de son enfance arrachée. Et il a perdu son père il y a un mois et demi, peu après les meurtres ont commencé.

-Vous pensez que ça a déclenché quelque chose chez lui ?

-Je ne pense pas, j'affirme, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond mais ne commenta pas. Elle observa discrètement Jane qui n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à résoudre l'énigme qu'il était.

-Vous êtes au courant des rumeurs qui circulent au CBI ? lui demanda soudain Jane sans rouvrir les yeux pour autant.

Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise et un peu mal à l'aise, avant de se recomposer.

-Ça dépend desquelles vous parlez, répondit-t-elle finalement.

-Celles qui nous concernent, développa-t-il.

-Oui, je suis au courant, avoua-t-elle en se détournant vers la vitre pour observer la porte de sortie du personnel.

-Elles disent quoi ? s'enquit Jane en se redressant, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea un moment alors qu'il semblait étudier la question, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Simple curiosité, admit-il.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous pervertir l'esprit ? plaisanta-t-elle, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

-C'est si terrible que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oh non, c'est plutôt très amusant à vrai dire, reconnut-elle dans un immense sourire.

-Dîtes toujours.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire la meilleure qu'elle ait entendu.

-Certaines rumeurs disent que nous partons toujours les derniers du CBI le soir, ou que ne partons pas du tout, parce que nous entretenons une liaison torride dans le grenier.

Jane manqua de s'étouffer sous le regard amusé de Lisbon.

-Je continue ? rit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse à cette question, grimaça-t-il.

-Oh ! Il y en a une que je ne peux que vous raconter ! se souvint-elle avec un sourire enfantin. Certains disent que je suis la seule autorisée à m'asseoir sur votre canapé et que c'est la preuve que je suis l'élue de votre cœur. Adorable hein ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Meh, au moins le début n'était pas trop faux, articula-t-il dans un rictus affligé.

-Ah bon ? sourit-elle, un sourcil levé. Je suis la seule autorisée à m'asseoir sur votre canapé ? J'ai vu différentes personnes le faire pourtant.

-Elles n'y étaient pas invitées, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _Vous _êtes toujours invitée.

-Oh merci Jane, je suis vraiment touchée, se moqua-t-elle.

-Question pratique, vous êtes la plus intelligente de l'étage, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, incrédule.

-Donc le reste de l'étage est idiot et je ne suis acceptée que parce que je suis utile ? Vous avez l'art du compliment, merci, ironisa-t-elle.

-De rien, cependant j'ai oublié de mentionner que vous avez des vertus décoratives, vous allez bien avec mon canapé. Le critère esthétique, c'est important.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis croisa son regard amusé et ne résista pas à l'envie de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. Il feignit d'être blessé mais son sourire immense le trahissait.

-De quoi vous vous plaignez ? s'amusa-t-il. J'ai admis que vous étiez jolie, c'était un compliment.

-Je suppose que dans le langage Jane, c'en était un, déplora-t-elle dans un (faux) soupir.

-Vous vouliez entendre quelque chose de particulier ?

-Laissez tomber, vous êtes trop rouillé pour comprendre, se vengea-t-elle sournoisement.

-Moi ? Rouillé ? s'offusqua-t-il. S'il y a quelqu'un de rouillé dans cette voiture, c'est bien vous, avec tous vos litres de café ingurgités.

Ce disant, il attrapa son café et ouvrit la fenêtre avec l'intention évidente de le jeter. Elle attrapa sa main et tenta d'atteindre son bien mais il recula et parvint à échapper à sa poigne. Elle se redressa dans son siège avec la ferme intention de le récupérer et Jane fit dégénérer la chamaillerie en véritable bataille.

-Rendez-le moi ! pesta-t-elle. C'est seulement mon deuxième de la journée !

-Menteuse, vous en avez bu au moins trois, rétorqua-t-il en reculant tellement sur son siège rabaissé qu'il était désormais presque à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Si vous renversez ce café, vous ne boirez plus une goutte de thé de toute votre vie ! le menaça-t-elle en se détachant pour pouvoir se rapprocher.

Il s'arrêta une milliseconde, pesant soudain le pour et le contre, jaugeant si elle mettrait sa menace à exécution puis...

-Meh, vous n'y arriveriez pas.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la vitre arrière avec l'intention évidente de jeter le récipient par la fenêtre mais fut interrompu par l'atterrissage violent de Lisbon sur lui. Interloqué, il la dévisagea, et le moment d'inattention permit à Lisbon de récupérer son bien.

-J'ai gagné, triompha-t-elle dans un sourire enfantin.

Elle se redressa, à moitié assise sur lui et but ses dernières gorgées de café pour marquer sa victoire. Jane la dévorait du regard, entre choc et fascination. Il ne sembla se réveiller que lorsqu'elle se défit de lui et se rassit à sa place sur le siège conducteur.

-C'était de la triche, bougonna-t-il finalement, mauvais.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous laisser distraire, fanfaronna-t-elle avant d'attraper la radio sur le tableau de bord.

-Rigs, tu me reçois ? s'enquit-elle.

-J'suis là boss, répondit son agent.

-Toujours pas de trace du suspect, je suppose ?

-Toujours pas, confirma-t-il. Vous voulez qu'on l'arrête si on le voit ou on le laisse arriver jusqu'à vous ?

-Ne l'arrêtez pas, ordonna-t-elle, on a rien contre lui pour l'instant, même pas de cause probable. Il faut le prendre sur le fait.

-Ok boss. Je vous tiens au courant si on le voit.

Elle interrompit la transmission puis se tourna vers Jane qui la dévisageait, l'air songeur. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il sembla sortir de sa transe.

-Vous voulez parier sur le temps qui reste à attendre ? lança-t-elle dans le but évident de détendre l'atmosphère.

-On parie sur quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. N'importe quoi.

Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

-Si je gagne, vous devrez accepter que notre double rendez-vous de vendredi ait _vraiment _l'apparence d'un premier rendez-vous entre nous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, mais ne trouva rien à redire.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Mais si je gagne, on se conduit normalement au double rendez-vous _et _on prend _ma _voiture pour y aller.

-Deal, sourit-il en lui tendant la main. Je parie sur dans moins de trois minutes.

-Deal, répéta-t-elle en prenant sa main. Je parie qu'il sortira dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Le sourire de Jane devint carnassier et Lisbon comprit l'erreur qu'elle avait faite: tourner le dos à la surveillance alors qu'elle lui parlait.

-Je passe vous chercher à quelle heure pour notre rendez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec une fierté terriblement agaçante.

-Vous me le paierez, marmotta-t-elle en observant leur suspect traverser la route furtivement pour monter dans sa voiture.

-Je sens que cette soirée va être _très _intéressante, répondit-il insolemment.

-Taisez-vous, je vous déteste, grogna-t-elle en démarrant la voiture pour suivre le suspect.

Jane se contenta de rire avant de redresser son siège en sifflotant joyeusement.

* * *

><p>VanPelt fit silencieusement signe à Rigsby et Cho de traverser le bureau pour la rejoindre, soucieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention de Jane qui faisait la sieste sur son divan. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard étonné puis la rejoignirent dans la cuisine du CBI.<p>

En sortant de son bureau, Lisbon leur adressa un regard suspicieux mais ne demanda rien. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et réveilla Jane d'un coup de pied dans le divan. Il ouvrit les yeux et parut exaspéré lorsqu'il la vit.

-Nul besoin de vous venger sur mon canapé, marmotta-t-il en se redressant.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans un soupir de frustration.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu nous échapper, bougonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Il avait l'avantage de connaître le quartier mieux que nous, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. On l'aura dès qu'il réapparaîtra, vous avez convaincu le juge de vous délivrer un mandat d'arrêt, non ?

-Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu accepter, soupira-t-elle. On a la cause probable la plus minable de toute l'histoire.

-Je croyais que pouvoir placer un suspect sur toutes les scènes du crime était une bonne cause probable ?

-Ce n'est pas la plus appréciée des procureurs, la plupart du temps, on peut placer n'importe quel citoyen lambda sur une scène de crime.

-Vous avez ma conviction, tenta-t-il, peu préoccupé par les subtilités de la justice.

-Voilà qui va le condamner d'office, ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous êtes d'une humeur... s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Désolée si je suis la seule à m'inquiéter de ce que ce malade pourrait être en train de faire. Il pourrait y avoir une autre victime au moment même où on parle.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison puisqu'elle poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé sans rien ajouter. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de l'imiter pour lui donner un léger coup d'épaule.

-On l'aura, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-elle. Désolée.

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa. Le silence les enveloppa un moment et Jane remarqua que Lisbon jetait un coup d'oeil intrigué à ses collègues dans la kitchenette.

-Ils pensent qu'on pense qu'ils sont juste en train de boire un café, s'amusa Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font au juste ? s'enquit-elle sans détacher son regard de la cuisine.

-VanPelt leur parle de notre futur double rendez-vous, répondit-il l'air de rien.

-J'aurai préféré qu'elle s'abstienne, déplora Lisbon dans une grimace.

-Cho et Rigsby aussi, rit doucement Jane. Rigsby meurt de jalousie et Cho aurait préféré ne pas être mêlé à tout ça.

-Rigsby meurt de jalousie ? releva-t-elle.

-Nous parlons de nourriture, voyons Lisbon, se moqua-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement et appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, comme si elle tentait d'entendre mieux ce qui se disait dans la kitchenette.

-Je me sens un peu coupable, avoua-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers Jane.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-VanPelt a l'air sincèrement heureuse à l'idée de nous présenter cet homme et de passer une soirée avec nous. J'ai l'impression de trahir sa confiance.

-Meh, chassa-t-il d'un revers de main, vous prenez soin d'elle, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Si elle découvrait qu'on ne fait ça que par intérêt, elle serait vraiment déçue. Elle n'aurait plus confiance en aucun de nous deux.

Jane haussa les épaules, détaché comme toujours.

-Elle m'a souri comme jamais toute la journée, insista Lisbon, et elle n'a que le mot "vendredi" à la bouche.

-Vous voulez annuler ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-Non, non surtout pas. Ça lui fait bien trop plaisir. Tant pis.

-Elle ne se doute de rien, croyez-moi, lui sourit-il mystérieusement. Je me suis assuré de ce point.

Elle se redressa pour l'interroger du regard, suspicieuse, mais l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux lui promettait de ne rien révéler. Elle abandonna dans un sourire exaspéré.

-Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas ce que vous lui avez raconté pour la convaincre, se résolut-elle.

-En effet, il vaut mieux, rit-il.

Elle secoua la tête en gardant le même sourire puis se leva, plus joyeuse que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sourire de Jane se renforça, fier de sa prouesse, content de retrouver une Lisbon de meilleure humeur.

-Je vais renforcer l'avis de recherche, annonça-t-elle en désignant son bureau derrière elle.

-Faîtes donc, lui sourit-il.

-Je...

Elle hésita et ne finit pas sa phrase à défaut de trouver les mots qu'elle cherchait.

-De rien, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je déteste quand vous faîtes ça, déplora-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

Il lui fit la grimace et elle rit légèrement avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs comploteurs de collègues quittèrent la kitchenette. VanPelt s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Jane à côté du divan et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Rien, sourit-elle. C'est bien que tu te lances avec Lisbon.

-Ah ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. D'une façon assez particulière, vous êtes assortis.

-Tu m'en diras tant, ricana-t-il.

-Je ne plaisante pas, se défendit-elle. Vous avez des points communs.

-J'ai des points communs avec Cho aussi, tu sais ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard blasé que Cho lui lança.

-En tout cas, Lisbon est bien pour toi, on est contents, conclut-elle.

-Vous êtes contents, je suis content, tout le monde est content, ironisa-t-il. Et en quoi Lisbon est-elle _bien _pour moi, je te prie ?

VanPelt parut à court d'arguments, ce qui le fit sourire, mais il perdit ce sourire lorsqu'elle sembla retrouver le fil de sa pensée.

-Elle est jolie.

-Il y a beaucoup de jolies femmes, se défendit-il.

-Elle est intelligente.

-Je t'accorde que c'est plus... _rare_.

Il eut droit à une grimace mais elle ne mit pas fin à l'énumération –pour son plus grand agacement.

-Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec toi. Elle sait réparer tes bêtises, elle connaît la plupart de tes tours et te comprend plutôt bien la plupart du temps.

-J'ai arrêté de compter les points, elle en est à combien ?

-Fais-le malin tant que tu veux Jane, mais à la fin, tu seras bien obligé de reconnaître qu'elle sait y faire avec toi et que c'est justement pour ça que tu veux sortir avec elle.

Emporté par le malaise et l'agacement, il eut envie de lui répondre qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec la brunette, mais ça aurait révélé qu'il l'avait piégée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Lisbon. Il se contenta donc de se lever et de disparaître de l'étage sans la laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Jane s'appuya contre la table sous la large fenêtre du grenier, négligeant son thé qui refroidissait pour réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui s'était passé.<p>

Dire qu'il était surpris par le chemin que prenait son plan aurait été un euphémisme. L'idée de départ avait été de profiter de cette soirée pour persuader Lisbon que, malgré ses plans et autres fourberies, il tenait sincèrement à son amitié et appréciait sa compagnie. Maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr de son but ultime. Oh bien sûr, Lisbon faisait toujours partie du plan, mais c'était sa perception à lui qui avait changé.

Les rumeurs l'avaient intrigué plus qu'elles ne l'avaient déstabilisé, cependant la façon dont Lisbon n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur lui pour un peu de café avait chamboulé bien des croyances. Et les mots de VanPelt l'avaient touché bien plus que prévu, bien plus qu'il n'était acceptable. La combinaison ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Tout d'abord, il trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt ridicule de sa part d'avoir réagi aussi fortement à un simple contact physique. Il admettait –à regret– qu'il avait fui les contacts physiques lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec sa lecture des gens, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il les détestait. Ce qui s'était passé en était –ironiquement– la preuve. Peut-être que les implications d'un rendez-vous lui étaient montées à la tête, peut-être que l'idée de mettre un peu de romance dans la vie de son amie avait mis un peu de romance dans sa vision de ladite amie.

Mais désormais, VanPelt avait semé plus qu'un doute. Elle marquait un point, Lisbon avait toujours été là, qu'elle sache ou non vraiment quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Même lorsqu'il avait eu tort, même lorsqu'il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il la dégoûtait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être détruit au point de ne plus croire en rien, au point d'oublier une part d'humanité. Elle n'avait jamais détourné le regard, jamais faibli.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées ridicules. Lisbon et lui, vraiment ? Il n'avait rien de plus pathétique à l'esprit ? Quitte à être un célibataire désespéré –et jusque là irréductible– autant éviter de compliquer la vie de Lisbon –et la sienne– en entachant la seule chose stable et saine qu'il ait dans sa vie.

Lisbon était son amie, point. _Final_.

Le fait qu'elle ait le droit de s'installer sur son canapé n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, ni même le fait qu'il aimait la sentir à portée de doigts sans pour autant la toucher, ni même la chaleur qui irradiait de chacun de ses pores lorsqu'elle s'asseyait plus près que prévu, ni même ce sourire qu'il adorait lui rendre, et surtout pas le léger parfum de cannelle qui flottait dans les airs et s'imprégnait fugitivement sur le cuir lorsqu'elle l'honorait de sa présence. Apprécier ce genre de détails n'avait rien à voir. Rien du tout.

Il tapa du poing sur la table avec rage en serrant la mâchoire.

Il n'arrivait même plus à se convaincre lui-même, constata-t-il tristement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil partagé à son alliance puis la fit tourner autour de son doigt, comme pour rester sur terre, se rappeler la présence rassurante bien que fictive de sa femme et de son enfant.

Être tenté d'aller de l'avant plus tôt que prévu, était-ce trahir ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre vu qu'il est à peine entamée mais j'essaierai de l'écrire pour <span>mardi<span> au plus tard. (Mes partiels ne sont pas _totalement _finis... :( )_

_Le titre du prochain chapitre est "_How to go on a date with Teresa Lisbon ?_" (Désolée, je vis anglais en ce moment, ça a contaminé mes titres!)_


	4. How to go on a date with Teresa Lisbon

Il y a eu un énorme bug, je suis navrée, et je reposte le bon chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Partie 4: How to go on a (real) date with Teresa Lisbon.<span>

Lisbon sursauta en entendant la sonnette d'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son portable qui lui indiquait dix-huit heure trente puis déposa son pot de glace sur la table basse pour aller ouvrir.

Elle poussa un profond soupir exaspéré en découvrant Jane sur le pas de sa porte mais le laissa entrer.

-Vous avez une heure d'avance, bougonna-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir en tailleur sur son canapé.

-C'est parce que j'étais persuadé que vous auriez du retard, répondit-il en déposant l'énorme sac plastique qu'il portait à côté de l'entrée. Et je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Je ne suis pas en retard, protesta-t-elle après avoir avalé une cuillérée de glace.

-C'est votre tenue pour le rendez-vous alors ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers son débardeur et son jean troué puis envoya un regard meurtrier au blondinet impeccable dans son costard noir.

-J'ai encore une demi-heure, se défendit-elle.

-Douche, maquillage et coiffure compris ?

-Exactement, rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton bougon: _playboy_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il vit qu'elle avait installé toutes les informations concernant leur suspect sur sa table basse. La télévision diffusait les infos, le visage de l'homme recherché apparaissait de temps à autre à l'écran.

-Vous devriez vous détendre Lisbon, lui intima-t-il plus doucement. Profitez de cette soirée pour oublier un peu votre travail, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.

-Donc, je suis sensée oublier que quelqu'un peut mourir à tout moment à cause de ce malade ?

-Si ça n'était pas lui, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle des criminels.

-Je ne plaisante pas, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il sans ciller. Ce n'est pas en étant obsédée par cet homme que vous arriverez à quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas _obsédée_, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents et en préférant plonger sa cuillère dans son pot de glace plutôt que d'affronter son regard.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, et elle lui fit la grimace avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son canapé. Jane ne bougea pas d'un pouce à côté d'elle, faisant mine d'examiner les environs. Lisbon l'observa un moment, notant mentalement que le smoking lui allait bien, et qu'après tout c'était Jane, et même si elle avait tout à craindre pour son image, elle savait qu'une soirée avec lui serait amusante, distrayante, et sûrement un peu magique. Et puis, elle devait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour VanPelt, alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire sans lutter pour une fois ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, « sans lutter » restait à voir. Elle n'allait pas non plus le laisser guider la barque à l'aveugle. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je vais me doucher, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-Merveilleuse décision, sourit-il, ravi de l'avoir convaincue.

-Le thé est dans le placard du haut à côté du réfrigérateur, l'informa-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Il secoua la tête en souriant, elle le connaissait parfois bien trop pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il se leva cependant, curieux de voir si elle avait un thé intéressant.

* * *

><p>Jane entendit Lisbon pester à l'étage et sourit, une tasse de thé dans la main droite, la télécommande dans l'autre. Elle descendit les escaliers vêtue d'un peignoir, les cheveux trempés et se dirigea vers les cartons derrière le canapé. Jane lui adressa un regard curieux, se désintéressant de la télévision.<p>

-Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

-Je n'ai rien à mettre, pesta-t-elle en vidant le contenu d'un carton de vêtements sur le sol. Et n'en profitez pas pour admirer la vue, rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, soudain consciente de sa tenue -ou plutôt de son absence de tenue.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Lisbon prit une jolie teinte rosée et préféra se détourner de lui pour ne pas perdre la face. Jane laissa échapper un rire moqueur puis se leva et se dirigea vers le sac qu'il avait amené pour l'attraper et le lancer à Lisbon.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Je me doutais que vous n'auriez rien à votre goût étant donné votre motivation à aller à ce rendez-vous, expliqua-t-il. Je suis allé faire quelques boutiques quand VanPelt est venue vous parler du dîner.

-Elle était complice ? demanda-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

Le sourire triomphal de Jane lui répondit que oui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis ouvrit le sac.

-Du rouge ? s'étonna-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

-Vous avez un problème avec le rouge ? rétorqua-t-il, un sourcil levé.

-Je préfère le noir.

-Je peux aussi reprendre la robe et vous vous débrouillez...

-Mais rouge ça ira, marmotta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'étage avec le sac.

-Mais de rien Lisbon ! lui lança-t-il lorsqu'elle fut en haut.

Il l'entendit lui donner quelques noms d'oiseaux et ne releva pas, amusé par sa réaction si prévisible. Il ne se sentait que peu coupable d'avoir choisi du rouge en sachant par avance comment elle y réagirait, et puis, il était curieux de voir le résultat sur elle. Après tout, il avait passé un temps assommant dans ce magasin hors de prix, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne profite pas du résultat.

-Vous aviez besoin de choisir si court ? s'exaspéra Lisbon en redescendant l'escalier quelques instants plus tard.

-Je ne vous avais pas sous la main pour les mesures, lui rappela-t-il.

Il se garda de préciser qu'il savait exactement ses mesures puisque VanPelt avait crocheté son casier au vestiaire pour vérifier, Lisbon n'apprécierait sûrement pas l'idée à sa juste valeur.

Et puis au diable les humeurs de Lisbon, le résultat était encore mieux que son imagination le lui avait soufflé. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête avec l'air d'un poisson sortant de l'eau. Il se reprit assez vite cependant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, bien trop occupée à batailler avec la fermeture éclair.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu acheter une robe avec la fermeture sur le côté ? marmotta-t-elle.

-Je peux aussi reprendre la robe et vous laissez y aller en jean, vous savez ?

-Il faudra me l'enlever d'abord, rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour bien lui montrer qu'un pas de trop pouvait mettre fin à sa vie.

-J'en déduis qu'elle ne vous déplaît pas tant que ça ? rit-il -en préférant ne pas penser plus longtemps à l'idée de lui enlever la robe.

-Aidez-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, rouspéta-t-elle en lui présentant son dos.

Il hésita un moment, était-elle consciente qu'elle prêchait un (récemment) convaincu ? Non, déplora-t-il mentalement en attrapant la fermeture du bout des doigts. Il avait mis des mois à se rendre compte qu'il était (un peu) attiré, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Assurément, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de fermer cette fichue robe si elle était consciente de l'effet (récent et minime) qu'elle lui faisait...

Bon sang, qui voulait-il tromper ? C'était une torture. Point.

Il la sentit frissonner lorsqu'il frôla sa nuque par inadvertance et fut tenté un instant de se pencher pour voir si ses lèvres sur sa nuque obtiendrait le même effet... Il se gifla mentalement et recula.

-Voilà, reprit-elle, maintenant que je suis prête une _demi-heure _avant l'heure de départ, vous êtes content ?

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire cont...

Il s'interrompit, Lisbon n'avait même pas écouté la suite et s'était rassise sur son canapé avec son pot de glace et sa télécommande.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y rien de mieux à faire en attendant, déplora-t-il dans un soupir avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Et dire que l'idée de départ avait été d'introduire l'idée d'un _vrai _rendez-vous... Lisbon aurait découragé le plus épris des hommes. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

...

Bon d'accord, pas encore.

* * *

><p>-Ce point n'était définitivement pas mérité, protesta Jane en pointant un doigt indigné vers la télévision.<p>

-Oh pitié Jane, c'est le meilleur joueur de baseball du pays ! rétorqua Lisbon. Il le méritait, ce home run était magique !

-Le meilleur joueur ? Il a triché !

-Comment ça il a triché ? s'indigna à son tour Lisbon.

-Il a bousculé un joueur pour arriver plus vite.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard désespéré, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle navrante.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

-Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien au base-ball Jane, c'est triste.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air affligé.

-Alors il faudra que vous m'appreniez Lisbon, sourit-il. Ça vous fera une occasion d'être celle qui donne des leçons.

-Comme si vous étiez intéressé par le sport, ricana-t-elle.

-Vous avez raison, je cherche juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec vous.

Elle le dévisagea dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'appréhension. Il se contenta de lui lancer son plus beau sourire, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de jouer avec les émotions de la brunette.

-Oui, eh bien, une autre fois, marmotta-t-elle en reprenant contenance. C'est l'heure, on doit y aller.

Il acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte alors que Lisbon remettait un peu d'ordre avant de le rejoindre.

-Madame, s'inclina-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je viens de vieillir de dix ans, grimaça-t-elle.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit, ouvrant la porte passagère de la DS avec un « mademoiselle » un peu taquin.

Aller à un rendez-vous avec une Lisbon sur la défensive, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon fit son entrée au bras de Jane dans le restaurant indécemment luxueux qu'il avait choisi, elle eut l'impression d'être une princesse invitée dans un château au bras d'un prince. Elle trouva bien sûr l'idée hautement ridicule, mais la décoration n'aidait pas. De grandes tentures rouges traversaient la pièce haute de plafond où des tables rondes étaient réparties devant une scène. Un air de jazz et les lumières tamisées rendaient l'atmosphère presque étouffante de douceur. Le restaurant était peu bruyant, le murmure des conversations harmonieux, calme, respectueux. Elle comptait sur Jane pour la garder éveiller, car assurément, si elle venait à s'ennuyer, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'endormir dans une telle atmosphère.<p>

-Nous y allons ? suggéra Jane après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le groom.

Elle acquiesça timidement, prenant soudain conscience du mal -suspect- que s'était donné Jane. L'ambiance était trop intime, trop dangereuse, elle aurait dû faire valoir un droit de regard sur son choix du restaurant.

Ils repérèrent VanPelt qui était déjà assise avec son compagnon, resplendissante dans une robe de cocktail bleue. Elle leur adressa un immense sourire et Lisbon sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir un instant. La main douce et rassurant de Jane glissa dans son dos, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, et elle reprit contenance.

Jared, le copain magicien, était banal d'apparence, du moins il n'avait rien d'un tueur, nota-t-elle mentalement. Bel homme, jeune, souriant, des yeux bleus plutôt doux, une carrure fine et sèche mais non dénuée de charme... La première impression ne signalait rien d'anormal, VanPelt avait toujours eu un certain goût pour les grands bruns.

Les présentations se firent à grand renfort de sourires et de plaisanteries de la part de Jane, puis ils prirent place, Lisbon entre Jane et Jared.

Ils patientèrent jusqu'à l'apéritif en s'échangeant des banalités et Lisbon en fut soulagée, elle avait craint que Jane n'ouvre les hostilités dès le début. Pour tout dire, elle préférait qu'il se réserve pour le dessert s'il avait une bombe à faire exploser.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes magicien ? lança Jane peu après les apéritifs.

Lisbon ne put retenir un regard perçant dans sa direction. Elle se méfiait de son air de rien, un Jane à l'air innocent ne l'est jamais vraiment.

-Prestidigitateur serait plus exact, sourit Jared. Je ne me suis pas découvert de super pouvoirs pour l'instant.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit et Lisbon se surprit à prier.

-Grace m'a dit que votre spécialité était l'évasion, continua-t-il.

-Elle vous a bien informé, répondit Jared. Je fais dans l'évasion en tout genre.

-Vous nous feriez une démonstration ? s'enquit Jane avec l'excitation d'un enfant. Lisbon a toujours des menottes sur elle.

-Peut-être que ça pourrait attendre le dessert ? suggéra VanPelt au grand soulagement de Lisbon. Je suis affamée.

Lisbon lui lança un regard infiniment reconnaissant et la rousse lui offrit un sourire radieux, un « pas de quoi » silencieux.

Les entrées furent accompagnées de légères discussions mais Lisbon heurta plus d'une fois la jambe de Jane -par inadvertance _bien sûr_- notamment lorsqu'il avait tendance à poser des questions trop précises ou ambiguës.

-Mais assez parlé de nous, se lassa Jared alors qu'arrivait le plat de résistance. Grace m'a parlé de vous deux, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Grace parut se morfondre alors que Lisbon manquait de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau sous le regard embarrassé de Jane.

-On n'est pas à strictement parler, _ensemble_, rectifia Jane avec délicatesse.

-Nous sommes des collègues.

-Des amis, la corrigea Jane.

-Oui, ça aussi, admit-elle vaguement.

-Mais vous allez passer au niveau supérieur, non ? s'enquit Jared, perdu.

Lisbon décela clairement le moment où Grace donna un coup de pied à son compagnon sous la table et l'en remercia mentalement. Ce Jared venait de perdre des points dans son estime. Elle remarqua que Jane lui adressait un regard en coin malicieux et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Excusez-moi, je dois aller me rafraîchir, glissa-t-elle en se levant pour quitter la table.

Elle sentit le regard de ses trois acolytes lui brûler la nuque un moment avant d'enfin atteindre les toilettes.

-Lisbon n'est pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, expliqua Jane sur le ton de la confidence. Mais on y travaille.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensembles ? voulut s'assurer Jared.

-C'est qu'une question de temps, répondit VanPelt avant Jane.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Jane.

-Tu lui as acheté la robe.

-Et alors ?

-Tu as organisé ce dîner.

-Et _alors _?

-Tu l'as dévorée du regard pendant toute la première partie de la soirée.

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. A trop parler, il se trahirait.

-Je vais aller voir si Lisbon ne tente pas de s'échapper par les cuisines, les informa-t-il en se levant.

Il s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait prise Lisbon, laissant Grace et Jared s'adresser un regard amusé.

-Tu avais raison, ils sont très amusants, sourit Jared en glissant une main sur celle de la rousse.

-Et très aveugles, rit-elle. Ils n'imaginent même pas les possibilités qui s'ouvrent à eux.

-C'est le propre des handicapés des sentiments.

-J'en étais une encore récemment, lui rappela-t-elle en embrassant furtivement ses lèvres.

-Ils ont de l'espoir alors, sourit-il, radieux.

* * *

><p>Lisbon observa le hublot en se demandant si elle était assez fine pour passer et s'enfuir. Ce repas courait droit à la catastrophe, elle en était intimement persuadée. Jane était une bombe à retardement et elle était une grenade presque dégoupillée.<p>

-Vous allez abîmer la robe si vous faîtes ça, la prévint la voix de Jane dans son dos.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée, et fit volte-face.

-Jane ! Ce sont les toilettes pour femmes !

-Et alors ? Il n'y a personne à ce que je sais, rétorqua-t-il en indiquant les cabines ouvertes et vides.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, si quelqu'un vous signale ici, ça peut faire un scandale, on a des chances de se faire expulser du restaurant en bonne et due forme.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi stressée, hein ? déplora-t-il en venant se poster devant elle.

-Comment voudriez-vous que je ne le sois plus alors que vous faîtes le nécessaire pour me donner des montées d'adrénaline toutes les cinq minutes ?

Il eut un sourire ravageur et s'approcha un peu plus.

-Des montées d'adrénaline ? Je vous fais tant d'effet que ça ?

-On ne s'emballe pas Don Juan, marmotta-t-elle en reculant. Ce n'était _pas _un compliment. Est-ce que vous avez assez vu Jared pour vous faire une idée ? On pourrait accélérer le dîner.

-Ça ne serait pas dans mon intérêt, lui signala-t-il. Et puis je veux voir son numéro de champion de l'évasion.

-Vous avez quel âge ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Dit celle qui se cache dans les toilettes...

Elle allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte derrière eux. Ils échangèrent un regard, conscients qu'il ne restait qu'une porte avant entre eux et un scandale.

Lisbon attrapa la veste de smoking de Jane et le tira de force vers l'une des cabines où elle s'enferma avec lui juste à temps. Il voulut protester mais elle lui colla une main sur la bouche et lui envoya un regard noir alors que des voix de femmes s'élevaient.

-Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que je voyais l'apothéose de notre rendez-vous, chuchota Jane contre sa main.

-Chut, souffla-t-elle en enlevant sa main de sa bouche mais en gardant l'autre accrochée à sa veste.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans, lui souffla Jane.

Elle considéra l'idée un instant puis eut un sourire amusé.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle timidement à mi-voix.

-Vous croyez qu'elles vont rester longtemps ? s'enquit-il.

-Ce sont des femmes, lui rappela-t-elle, les toilettes c'est comme une seconde maison pour les femmes.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'étendre sur le sujet, grimaça-t-il.

-Taisez-vous Jane, elles vont nous entendre.

-Au pire vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme si vous étiez en train de m'embrasser éperdument, ça passe toujours dans les films.

-On n'est pas dans un film, rougit-elle en évitant son regard. Et puis vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous embrasse, ajouta-t-elle après avoir repris contenance.

-J'aurai essayé, rit-il silencieusement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et en voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas tant que ça, rebaissa immédiatement les yeux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les pipelettes parlaient toujours des hommes qui les accompagnaient et Jane et Lisbon étaient toujours coincés. Jane s'était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, la tête dans les mains, et Lisbon était appuyée contre la paroi à côté de lui, l'air désespéré.

-On ne sortira jamais d'ici, gémit Lisbon à mi-voix. Vous et vos idées à la noix...

-C'est vous qui êtes venue ici pour vous échapper, rétorqua-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever la tête.

-Argument irrecevable, vous n'avez rien à faire dans les toilettes pour femmes.

-Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, bougonna Jane en se levant.

Il empoigna la main de Lisbon, ouvrit la porte, et sortit devant trois jeunes femmes choquées.

-Y a pas moyen de s'embrasser tranquille ici ! les réprimanda-t-il avec une frustration feinte avant d'entraîner Lisbon derrière lui vers la sortie des toilettes.

Lisbon resta muette de stupeur et se laissa traîner jusqu'à la table où Grace et Jared parurent soulagés de les voir revenir.

-On se demandait si vous n'aviez pas filé, plaisanta Jared.

-Oh non, on essayait de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes, mais on a été dérangé, leur rapporta Jane avec tout le naturel du monde.

Les yeux de Lisbon lui firent mal tant elle les écarquilla. Elle ne sut comment elle se retint de tuer Jane sur place sous le regard ébahi de leurs acolytes. Elle afficha un air coincé, força un sourire, et s'assit sans un bruit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane ressentit une douleur violente à la jambe droite et eut du mal à ne pas échapper un cri de douleur. Il leva les yeux et vit Lisbon lui envoyer un regard noir. Il y répondit par un sourire insolent.

Oh oui, l'idée avait _définitivement _était introduite dans la tête de Teresa Lisbon.


	5. 5 How to end a date properly

_Hello ! Bon, je ne retouche finalement pas vraiment à ce chapitre, tant pis pour moi, j'avais qu'à faire mieux au premier coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !_

_L'épilogue arrive dès que possible. =)_

Merci à **Totorsg, LAurore, seirarah, Jade212000, paffi, Yureka, Ayahne, MarshxMallow, LouiseMentalist, AliahMPS** et **Annabeilles** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 4. :)

**MadMouse**: Je réponds à ta review du 5ème chapitre en même temps. :) Désolée du retard déjà. Je suis ravie que le mot "parfait" te soit venu, même si ceci est une grosse bêtise. ^^ Mais j'étais vraiment ravie de lire que la scène des toilettes était mémorable, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant lol. Et pour le chapitre juste là, je l'ai écrit en express, c'est donc un miracle que tu ais aimé. ^^ Et tu as prononcé le mot magique "réaliste" (pas concernant la série) et juste pour ça, je te vénère ! :D J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras jamais du coup. :) (Et merci!)

**helena jane**: Contente que le coup des toilettes t'ait fait rire. C'était fait pour ^^ Je ferai au mieux pour que l'épilogue reste dans le délire. :) Merci beaucoup :)

**dawnie**: Contente que tu ais pu en rire. ^^ J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop tuée tout de même, je m'en voudrai ! Merci :)

**FewTime**: Je te réponds avec bien du retard, alors j'ai rien à dire! C'est amusant de lire que je "remets dans l'ambiance de la série" parce que je t'assure que je ne fais pas vraiment exprès, je prends plus de liberté qu'autre chose. ^^ Oh et le coup de mes parenthèses t'ont plu, j'étais toute fière de ma trouvaille lol. Et j'ai quand même réussi à t'agacer sur le sujet Jane... Je suis navrée! Bref, je suis ravie que le 4 t'ait plu :D Merci !

**Calypsoh**: J'étais agréablement surprise de découvrir que j'avais réussi à te rendre agréable un chapitre de plus. :) Ce qui est fou c'est que tu remarques bcp les détails que j'estime souvent anodins. J'avais peur de foirer le passage de la robe (je hais écrire ce genre de passage, c'est casse-tête et pas naturel pour moi...) et il t'a plu quand même, j'étais contente! :) Oh et toi aussi t'as remarqué les parenthèses, j'étais fière.^^ Oh et contente que les toilettes t'aient fait rire... xD J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop, je m'en voudrai. Merci en tout cas!

* * *

><p><span>Partie 5: How to end a date properly:<span>

En apparence concentré sur ce que racontait Jared au sujet de sa rencontre avec VanPelt, Jane faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard noir que Lisbon posait régulièrement sur lui. Un sujet le démangeait, mais il savait pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de Lisbon s'il se lançait. Cependant, sa réaction anticipée l'amusait beaucoup, l'idée devenait donc de plus en plus attrayante.

Finalement, il profita d'une légère pause dans les conversations pour attaquer:

-Donc, vous avez rencontré l'âme sœur grâce à une médium ?

Lisbon s'étouffa bruyamment à côté de lui et il dut lutter pour cacher le sourire qui menaçait de le trahir. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Grace fronçait les sourcils, comme pour le prévenir qu'il entrait sur un terrain miné.

Mais il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait.

-Yolanda a pensé que nous pourrions nous entendre étant donné nos nombreux points communs, oui, approuva Jared.

-Vous la connaissiez depuis longtemps ? continua Jane l'air de rien.

Lisbon but une bonne partie de son verre de vin, sans doute dans l'espoir de se saouler et d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas participer à la conversation.

-Elle était la conseillère spirituelle de ma sœur, répondit Jared en haussant les épaules. Nous nous voyions plutôt souvent, ma sœur la réclamait.

Jane interrompit la question suivante avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose clochait. Il sonda le jeune homme du regard et reconnut la lueur au fond de ses yeux.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-il sur un ton moins détaché.

-Elle avait une leucémie, répondit Jared sous le regard inquiet de Grace qui connaissait apparemment l'histoire. Elle en est morte il y a deux ans environ, Yolanda venait la voir régulièrement à l'hôpital et l'a toujours soutenue de son mieux. Nous sommes restés amis.

Jane s'apprêta à répliquer et Lisbon sentit exactement sur quoi allait porter cette question. Elle attrapa sa main sous la table et la pressa fortement, comme pour le supplier de ne rien dire.

Il lui adressa un regard troublé, mais accepta silencieusement de renoncer alors que Grace retenait l'attention de Jared en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire contrit puis revint à Jane.

-Comme je connais un peu votre histoire monsieur Jane, reprit-il dans un sourire faible, sachez que Yolanda a été présente pour ma sœur sans demander d'argent en retour.

Jane sentit la main de Lisbon glisser et la rattrapa sans lui adresser un regard, ne quittant pas les yeux de Jared qui le mettait au défi d'être incorrect envers Yolanda.

-Peut-être que certains charlatans connaissent la limite, répondit-il finalement.

-Yolanda est une _vraie _voyante, siffla la jolie rousse entre ses dents.

-Les voyants n'existent pas Grace, sourit Jane, je sais que c'est un peu comme pour le Père Noël pour toi, mais lui non plus n'existe pas, tu sais ?

Jared échappa un léger rire alors que sa compagne fusillait Jane du regard. Ce dernier sentit la main de Lisbon se crisper dans la sienne, preuve de sa tension. Du bout du pouce, il dessina un rond qui se voulait apaisant sur le dos de sa main puis la relâcha pour attraper son verre et en boire une gorgée.

-Maintenant que nous avons abordé le sujet des charlatans, et si Jared nous montrait ses talents ? reprit-il ensuite.

-J'aime beaucoup la musique, intervint immédiatement Lisbon en se redressant.

Jane se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard plus qu'amusé. Elle était tellement obsédée par l'idée que tout se passe bien qu'elle était prête à danser avec lui pour le détourner de son but, elle avait définitivement un sens aigu du sacrifice.

Elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil et devint aussi rouge que la robe qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu l'idée du siècle.

-Vous dansez ? suggéra Jane dans un sourire bien trop charmeur pour leur bien à tous les deux.

-Si j'y suis obligée, marmotta-t-elle en se levant pour prendre la main qu'il tendait.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la table sous les yeux amusés de Grace et Jared.

-Ils sont vraiment étranges, ne put s'empêcher de constater Jared.

-Elle passe sa vie à rattraper les gaffes de Jane au travail, expliqua Grace dans un léger sourire. Je suppose que c'est normal qu'elle continue même lorsqu'on n'est pas au CBI.

-Et lui il passe on temps à l'enquiquiner travail ou pas, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu m'emmènes danser maintenant ?

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe avec douceur.

* * *

><p>-Vous auriez pu le blesser et tout foutre en l'air, marmotta Lisbon, le menton calé sur l'épaule de son cavalier.<p>

-Vous vouliez danser ou juste râler ? s'exaspéra Jane en jetant un coup d'œil à leurs comparses qui les rejoignaient sur la piste de danse.

Lisbon émit un grognement non identifiable mais n'ajouta rien d'audible. Jane la sentait tendue sous ses doigts. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait dû choisir une robe à dos nu, assurément le contact de la peau de Lisbon aurait été électrisant. S'il parvenait à la convaincre de l'accompagner à un autre rendez-vous, il opterait définitivement pour un dos nu. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de si, ils auraient un deuxième rendez-vous. Il pouvait d'ors et déjà imaginer la robe parfaite.

Sans vraiment le faire consciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur elle, rendant le contact plus étroit et -de manière embarrassante selon Lisbon- plus intime. Il la sentit soudain retenir son souffle et il réalisa qu'il avait oublié que quelques heures plus tôt, le déni régissait encore sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Jared ? souffla Lisbon en surveillant le couple du coin de l'œil.

-Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, répondit Jane. Sans compter qu'il est végétarien.

-Ahah très drôle.

-C'est vrai, se défendit-il.

-Je vous crois. Il y a des risques qu'il cherche à vous tuer ? -Je veux dire outre le fait que vous êtes insupportable pour tout être normalement constitué…

-Charmante, sourit-il en se décalant légère sur le côté pour partager son regard malicieux.

Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire et baissa les yeux.

-Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si j'aurai la chance de vous voir sourire, s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à être drôle, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je _suis_ drôle, contra-t-il. Mais vous vous retenez de rire pour ne pas perdre la face. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce n'est que moi.

-On n'est pas là pour ça, chuchota-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Mais on _pourrait_.

-Non Jane on ne pourrait pas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous dîtes ça…

-Peut-être parce que j'aime votre compagnie ? suggéra-t-il plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle arrêta de bouger un instant, puis elle soupira, et se laissa guider à nouveau. Il la sentit rapprocher son visage de son cou, comme pour l'y enfouir sans vraiment l'oser.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Cette histoire me rend nerveuse, et puis il y a…

-L'affaire du contrôleur, je sais, coupa-t-il.

Elle lui offrit une moue désolée mais il ne croisa pas son regard, la mâchoire contractée. Elle soupira lourdement, oubliant Jared et son inquiétude pour VanPelt. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir blessé profondément Jane, et même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi, elle s'en sentait coupable. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la divertir tout en complétant la mission initiale.

-Jared est sans danger ? s'enquit-elle finalement à mi-voix.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait déjà été en colère.

Elle rit silencieusement puis ferma les yeux, soulagée.

-Merci Jane, souffla-t-elle en déplaçant sa main dans la sienne de manière à lier leurs doigts.

Il ne répondit pas, à cours de mots face à la douceur inattendue qu'elle lui avait dirigé, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Lisbon, il eut envie de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>L'idée était nouvelle, songea Jane en glissant une main légère sur la taille de Lisbon alors qu'ils retournaient à table. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle attirance depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi soudainement elle avait envahi tous les aspects de sa vie.<p>

Jane commanda le dessert pour tout le monde, se prêtant au jeu de la devinette. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui choisir une glace à la vanille, il trichait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir fini son pot avant de partir. Jared fut agréablement surpris lorsque Jane lui fit servir une tarte aux framboises et demanda à Grace si elle avait confié à quelqu'un qu'il se serait damné pour des framboises. Elle répondit que non en souriant.

-Il est médium mais il ne veut pas le reconnaître, plaisanta la rouquine en passant un coup d'œil gourmant sur le gâteau au chocolat que Jane avait choisi pour elle.

-Medium sans dessert, remarqua Jared alors qu'on déposait la tarte sous son nez. Vous devinez pour les autres et êtes incapable de choisir pour vous ?

-Il y avait trop de choix, lança-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Lisbon n'intervint pas mais tendit une cuillère à Jane, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait piocher dans sa coupe gigantesque. Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux et accepta l'offre.

-Et est-ce que vous comptez nous montrer ce numéro d'évasion ? réattaqua Jane après quelques cuillères de glace.

-Ça vous fascine tant que ça ? s'amusa Jared.

-C'est son côté enfantin, répondit Lisbon à sa place, de la malice dans les yeux.

-Pas du tout, protesta Jane. C'est une simple curiosité professionnelle. Imaginez que l'un de vos suspects apprenne la technique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et fut imitée des deux autres sous les yeux amusés du consultant.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone. Grace rougit, embarrassée, et s'excusa le temps de fouiller dans son sac. Une autre sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Lisbon fronça les sourcils avant d'elle aussi chercher son portable. Jane et Jared échangèrent des regards exaspérés alors que les deux femmes déclaraient à l'unisson que le travail les appelait et s'éloignaient pour décrocher.

-Je suppose que c'est l'inconvénient majeur lorsqu'on est amoureux d'une femme flic, déplora Jared à voix haute.

Jane le dévisagea, surpris que Jared s'adresse à lui comme s'il comprenait cet inconvénient… comme s'il aimait Lisbon.

La pensée le gela sur place. Puis, la chaleur revint aussitôt qu'il laissa sa pensée se faire à l'idée. C'était un début.

-Ils pensent avoir trouvé le contrôleur qu'on recherche, annonça Lisbon en revenant. Je dois y aller, je suis désolée. Grace, tu peux rester, Rigsby et Cho sont déjà en route.

-Je viens, déclara Jane en se levant.

Elle voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaîna:

-J'ai laissé mes coordonnées bancaires, la note est pour moi, sourit-il à l'intention de Jared et Grace. Jared, ce fut un plaisir, enchaîna-t-il, et je compte sur vous pour me parler de cette histoire d'évasion.

-Promis, sourit l'intéressé en serrant la main tendue.

-Grace, on se voit lundi, sourit-il à la rousse avant d'embrasser légèrement le dos de sa main.

-C'est dommage qu'on ait à abréger, déplora Grace.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, lui promit Jane dans un clin d'œil complice.

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme alors que Lisbon saluait Jared avec politesse et sourire. Les deux femmes se saluèrent puis Lisbon s'éclipsa, vite suivi de Jane.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'extérieur, Lisbon poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Cet appel était une bénédiction. Une minute de plus avec Jane dans son espace vital et elle aurait été tentée par des idées vraiment stupides.<p>

-Cette robe ne va pas être adaptée, déplora-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa tenue.

-Au moins, elle est courte, vous courrez plus facilement au besoin, répondit Jane en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle acquiesça vaguement en montant en voiture. Jane l'imita et ils quittèrent le parking du restaurant.

* * *

><p>-Comment l'ont-ils localisé ? s'enquit Jane au bout d'un temps de silence.<p>

-Un appel anonyme, répondit-elle distraitement.

Jane acquiesça et replongea dans le silence. C'était étrange d'être mal à l'aise sur un terrain si familier, sur ce qui avait fait leur quotidien pendant tant d'années. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été catapulté de force en pleine réalité et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter un peu au rêve.

-C'était une bonne soirée, déclara la voix légèrement aiguë de Lisbon.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé notre temps passé aux toilettes, plaisanta-t-il.

-J'aurai préféré que vous fassiez allusion à la danse, avoua-t-elle sans le regarder, mais je suppose que c'était assez loufoque pour être retenu.

-La danse était assurément charmante, confirma-t-il. Mais vous n'avez pas rempli votre part du contrat, c'était sensé être un vrai rendez-vous.

-C'était une couverture pour s'assurer que VanPelt ne courait pas au drame.

-Rassurée ? vérifia-t-il.

-Plutôt, merci.

Il eut un sourire en coin et n'ajouta rien. Ils étaient arrivés.

Lisbon disparut rapidement de son champ de vision, à la recherche d'informations sur ce qui venait de se passer. Jane resta appuyé contre la voiture, peu intéressé par le dénouement. Il préférait attendre qu'elle revienne pour la ramener et mettre fin à ce fiasco au plus vite afin d'élaborer un nouveau plan, infaillible cette fois.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon monta dans la DS, le silence était pesant. Jane se tourna vers elle, attendant des explications. Elle paraissait tracassée par ce qu'elle avait appris.<p>

-Il est mort, avoua-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. L'appel n'était pas anonyme, c'était le père de la deuxième victime. Il l'a retrouvé il y a deux heures et l'a abattu de sang froid.

Jane déglutit puis détourna le regard. Il sentit alors Lisbon scruter chacun de ses traits, et il fut tenté de quitter l'habitacle.

-Au moins l'affaire est bouclée, marmotta-t-il en observant les lueurs des gyrophares dans la nuit.

-Pas pour cet homme qui a tiré, rétorqua Lisbon.

-Vous voulez vraiment avoir ce genre de discussion maintenant ? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Il faudra bien en parler un jour, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et pourquoi ça ? soupira-t-il en se tournant finalement vers elle.

-C'était un double rendez-vous.

-Pour s'assurer que le copain de VanPelt ne compte pas me tuer et lui briser le cœur, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la façon idéale pour finir un rendez-vous, mais je suppose que vous êtes rouillé.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que les mots sonnent si durs, mais le sujet était sensible et la réaction de Jane déchirante.

Peut-être qu'elle y avait un peu cru, après tout.

-Je vous ramène, déclara Jane en démarrant.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut étonnée de voir Jane descendre de la DS pour venir lui ouvrir la porte. Après le silence tendu qui avait régné sur le trajet du retour, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se contente de la déposer.<p>

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte, le regard perdu, ailleurs.

-Merci de m'avoir ramenée, déclara-t-elle non sans hésitation.

Il sembla se réveiller et glissa son regard dans le sien.

-Donnez-moi une autre chance.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, ahurie.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux vous inviter à un autre rendez-vous, un vrai, et sans personne d'autres.

-Mais vous venez juste de…

-Oubliez mes états d'âme, coupa-t-il d'un geste de la main. Oubliez toutes vos raisons de refuser.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Jane, outre le côté contre les règles de l'idée, je ne suis pas sure que vous soyez prêt pour ça.

-Parce que vous l'êtes ? se moqua-t-il, à nouveau de la douceur dans ses traits.

Elle fit la grimace, et il sourit, s'approchant d'elle.

-Vous avez cinq secondes pour m'empêcher de finir ce rendez-vous comme il convient, souffla-t-il.

-Jane…

-Un…

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Deux…

-Vous êtes ridicule.

-Trois…

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-Quatre…

-Je vous défends de m'embrasser ! s'agaça-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance, de la panique dans la voix.

-Essayez pour voir, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter: cinq.

Et il lui vola un baiser.

...

Puis elle voulut le récupérer.

Alors il le lui rendit.

En quelques secondes, elle lui avait tout réappris.


	6. Epilogue: How to make it work

Hello !

J'ai honte d'un tel retard, mais j'ai eu un grand blanc, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité... :/ J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cet épilogue, n'hésitez pas à m'incendier !

J'ai une connexion ignoble et une flemme encore plus insupportable (haïssez-moi...), mais je vous remercie immensément ! (En plus je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu... j'ai honte!)

Merci mille fois et encore toutes mes excuses à **AliahMPS, seirarah, helenajane, Solealuna, Coronna** (Merci pour Trust Issues!), **MadMouse** (merci de ne pas avoir oublié !), **LouiseMentalist, MarshxMallow, Totorsg** (et tes encouragements twitteriens de temps à autres!^^), **Jade212000, dawnie, Calypsoh** (*regard empli de vénération*),** Ayahne, Annabeilles** (j'adore ton pseudo!), **Pepe64, paffi, FewTime** (irréductible FewTime!), **Z2vy** (pour une ébauche de réponse à tes messages: j'ai 19 ans (= ), et **Antsybal** (je suis en retard dans mes réponses mais je te suis immensément reconnaissante!).

Merci, merci, merciiiiii !

En espérant que ça vous plaira malgré tout, et en vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes si on ne se croise pas avant,

Dämon

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: How to make it work<span>

(Un mois plus tard)

Il y avait un pot de glace à la vanille vide sur la table basse et un film en noir et blanc sur l'écran. Le salon était un champ de bataille, des cartons avaient été éventrés, des feuilles étaient éparpillées, quelques vêtements traînaient ça et là, pour la plupart féminins, mais parfois rejoints par une chemise plus masculine. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs, ce qui n'était pas négligeable sur un champ de bataille. Quelques roses sur la table de la cuisine, des tournesols près de la fenêtre, d'ironiques lys sur la table basse et une couronne d'oxalis au milieu du fouillis qui encombrait le bureau.

La victime gisait sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture, assoupie après une longue journée de travail et trop fatiguée pour réparer les dégâts. Elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir, encore et encore, pour récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu ces dernières semaines.

Lisbon fut cependant réveillée par un bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée. Elle adressa un regard noir à ladite porte puis se leva en roulant des yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à Jane, accroupi sur le perron, un crochet à la main.

-Tu n'as qu'à me donner la clef, rétorqua-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et en se relevant.

-Te donner la clef, c'est dire adieu aux quelques secondes de tranquillité que j'ai en plus quand tu prends le temps de crocheter la serrure, rétorqua-t-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Il lui adressa un sourire ravi avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire mais se reprit vite en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais avoir été claire sur le nombre de visites que tu me rends.

-Je ne savais pas que tu vivais dans un établissement pénitencier, railla-t-il tout en scannant la pièce.

-Tu comptes venir tous les soirs ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je croyais que l'idée contenue dans le fait qu'on n'habite pas ensemble, c'était justement pour qu'on ne s'entretue à force de se voir trop souvent…

-C'est ta règle Teresa, lui rappela-t-il en s'avançant dans le fouillis, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Tu n'aurais pas vu le pantalon que j'avais ce week-end ? ajouta-t-il, préoccupé.

-Tu crois vraiment que la première chose qui m'intéresse après avoir _enfin _défait les quarante boutons de ta chemise et de ton veston c'est où atterrissent tes affaires ? ironisa-t-elle en levant un sourcil, pour l'effet.

-Il n'y en a pas quarante, se défendit-il. Et c'est largement plus facile à enlever que cette espèce de tailleur que tu portais avant-hier.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis le rejoignit au milieu du fouillis pour chercher des yeux quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un pantalon.

Jane lui adressa un regard en coin puis un sourire malicieux illumina son visage.

-En revanche, ce t-shirt semble très facile à enlever, lança-t-il l'air de rien.

Elle se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux puis eut un sourire amusé.

-Ça dépend, tu me fais grâce des boutons et me laisse ouvrir la chemise à ma manière ?

Il grimaça.

-C'est ma chemise préférée, bougonna-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire encore plus grand, fière d'avoir pu prévoir cette réponse.

-Ça ne me dit pas où est ce pantalon, soupira Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important avec ce pantalon ? s'étonna-t-elle, soudain curieuse.

-Notre soirée.

-Oh non Jane, pas encore !

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi enchantée à l'idée de sortir à mon bras, marmotta-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui montrer tout son mécontentement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, protesta-t-elle, mais tu prévois toujours des choses grandioses, tu ne fais jamais dans le simple, et je suis épuisée ce soir… On ne peut pas remettre ça à un autre jour ?

-J'avais prévu quelque chose de simple ce soir, se défendit-il.

-Si ça signifie sortir, ça n'a rien de simple. Tu es incapable de faire simple. Même quand on mange chez moi tu refuses de commander au chinois du coin.

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec la simplicité, c'est du raffinement.

Elle bougonna quelques noms d'oiseaux alors qu'il poussait un léger cri de victoire en se précipitant sur son pantalon enfin repéré, dans un coin de la pièce entre deux meubles. Il en fouilla les poches et en ressortit deux bouts de papier ainsi qu'un sourire victorieux.

Lisbon s'approcha, curieuse et lut les papiers qu'il tendait.

-C'est une blague ? hurla-t-elle en le dévisageant.

-Jared nous les a eus pour presque rien, triompha Jane. Grace a vraiment trouvé une perle rare. Il est très pratique ce garçon.

Lisbon se retint de pousser un cri hystérique en se jetant au cou de Jane de justesse mais elle sentit des larmes de joie tenter de lui échapper.

-Non mais attends, se reprit-elle, ça veut dire que toi, Patrick Jane, tu vas m'emmener voir un match de baseball ? réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire de petite fille.

-Je crois que c'est l'idée oui, confirma-t-il.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle éclata de rire sous le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de Jane.

-J'aimerai tellement pouvoir immortaliser l'instant, rit-elle. Mais tu ne vas rien comprendre, la foule va te huer !

-Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu emmèneras ton arme au cas où ?

Elle rit de plus belle puis s'approcha de lui pour l'attraper par les pans de sa veste. Il lui adressa un regard ravi et posa une main dans le creux de son dos.

-Tu as le sens du sacrifice, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Ça veut dire que tu me laisseras passer le week-end entier ici ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

-Hein hein, nia-t-elle d'un signe de tête. Pas même en rêve.

Il fit la grimace, sincèrement déçu par la nouvelle.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien pourquoi, lui souffla-t-elle plus doucement.

-Ça va faire un mois qu'on a commencé, si on devait vraiment aller droit dans le mur, ça serait déjà fait non ?

-Tu te crois vraiment prêt à assumer les implications, la culpabilité que tu ressentiras ?

-Teresa…

-Inutile de se disputer encore sur le sujet Jane, l'interrompit-elle. A chaque fois qu'on avance, tu as cette trace de regret dans les yeux, de culpabilité. Je ne veux pas que tu emménages ici en regardant ton passé, je veux que tu considères l'avenir quand tu viendras, et pour l'instant tu n'es pas prêt. Peut-être que je prends le problème à l'envers, peut-être que tu ne pourras jamais ne pas avoir une pointe de regret, peut-être que c'est à moi de m'adapter, et dans ce cas-là, c'est moi qui ne suis pas prête. Le problème reste le même.

Il sembla considérer l'idée un moment puis eut un léger sourire, bien qu'encore un peu emprunt de déception.

- « _Quand _je viendrai » ? releva-t-il, ça ne semble pas du tout hypothétique, je me trompe ?

-Eh, j'ai dit qu'on n'était pas prêts, protesta-t-elle, pas qu'on allait stagner toute notre vie.

-Le compromis me convient, sourit-il en collant son front au sien. Pour l'instant du moins, ajouta-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle lui rendit un peu de son baiser puis déroba ses lèvres pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle respira l'odeur qu'elle avait appris à révérer puis se blottit dans les bras qu'il referma sur elle.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas dormir ici après le match, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il rit légèrement, fier de voir qu'il parvenait toujours à lui faire cet effet et à le tourner à son avantage.

-Tu devrais aller t'habiller, lui intima-t-il. Le match est pour bientôt.

Elle acquiesça puis se détacha de lui et fila à l'étage pour se changer. Elle redescendit quelques secondes plus tard et s'arrêta sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Il reste du thé, l'informa-t-elle, tu connais le placard et ta tasse est rangée avec les assiettes.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, qu'elle lui rendit avant de remonter rapidement. Jane songea qu'elle le connaissait par bien des aspects désormais, et que ça n'avait plus rien de dangereux.

Elle réinventait tout le reste.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon redescendit vêtue d'un sweater en l'honneur de son équipe favorite, Jane fit une légère grimace.<p>

Il termina son thé, posa la tasse dans l'évier, puis se dirigea vers elle avec une moue navrée.

-Je crois que je préfère les autres soirées, déplora-t-il.

-De toute façon, tu ne comprends rien au base-ball, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je parlais de ta tenue, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ce sweater est extrêmement confortable, et puis je ne vais pas aller à un match de base-ball avec une robe de cocktail…

-Certes, reconnut-il à regret. J'ai quand même hâte qu'on rentre.

-On n'est même pas partis, lui signala-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures.

-Je le reconnais, mais ce sweater…

-Est très rapide à enlever.

-… Ce sweater me convient parfaitement, rectifia-t-il en fin de compte. Et ma chemise ne m'est pas si chère que ça.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, cet aspect plus intime et surprenant de Jane l'amusait grandement. Il n'avait de cesse de l'étonner et elle était incapable de lui cacher un sourire bien longtemps. Elle se surprit à songer que ce Jared avait été bien utile sans le savoir.

-Aller viens, Don Juan, se moqua-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour le traîner vers l'extérieur. On explorera ton esprit tordu plus tard dans la soirée, pour l'instant, le match de l'année m'attend.

-J'aurai le droit de dormir sur ton épaule ?

-Tant que tu ne tentes pas de comprendre les règles…

-Tu es d'une mesquinerie, s'offusqua-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de la DS côté passager.

-Me dit Patrick Jane, roi de l'entourloupe…

-Tu es très exaspérante Teresa, se plaignit-il. J'essaye d'être gentil, je t'emmène voir un jeu totalement dénué d'intérêt -et d'intelligence…

-La ferme, l'interrompit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il la pressa contre lui en souriant, ravi d'avoir obtenu l'effet attendu. Il la relâcha en la laissant les joues rouges, la bouche rougie, et un peu débraillée.

-Tu es toujours sûre de ne pas vouloir de moi chez toi en permanence ? glissa-t-il l'air de rien.

-Si tu reconsidères… le sort de tes chemises… ça peut se négocier, haleta-t-elle en collant son front contre le sien.

Il rit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, embrassant sa tempe du même fait. Elle sourit contre lui, consciente qu'aucun d'eux ne baisserait le prix ce soir. Tant pis, il y avait toujours demain.

Elle se sépara de lui à regret pour monter en voiture et il fit le tour pour rejoindre le côté conducteur.

-En échange des billets, Jared m'a proposé de dîner avec VanPelt et lui vendredi prochain, l'informa-t-il en démarrant.

-Tu as accepté ?

-J'ai dit que je t'en parlerai avant, reconnut-il.

-Ça sera une occasion de s'assurer qu'il est toujours clean…

-Et de voir enfin ce grand numéro d'évasion, ajouta Jane avec enthousiasme.

-Et puis si on s'ennuie, on connaît les toilettes maintenant…

-Et je peux toujours faire sonner ton téléphone l'air de rien si vraiment les toilettes ne suffisent pas, compléta-t-il.

-Tu crois que la copine de Cho est clean ? lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

-Tu crois qu'il faut vérifier ? sourit-il.

-C'est une prostituée, argua-t-elle.

-Sans compter que la copine de Rigsby est avocate, renchérit Jane. Je me méfie toujours des avocats, question de principe.

-Le mois prochain va être chargé de rendez-vous, déplora faussement Lisbon. Je vais devoir te supporter encore longtemps on dirait. Tu es sûr de vouloir endurer tout ça pour moi ?

Il éclata de rire.

-J'ai acheté des places pour un match de base-ball Teresa, lui rappela-t-il en glissant une main légère sur sa cuisse avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

-Ça relève du sacrifice, le railla-t-elle.

-Tu les vaux tous, avoua-t-il plus sérieusement.

Elle n'osa pas répondre, trop consciente de ce qu'il voulait soudain lui dire. Elle se détourna vers la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se pinça les lèvres en faisant aller son regard de l'infirmière à Jane. Ce dernier gémissait de temps à autre alors que l'infirmière tentait de soigner son arcade sourcilière en sang ainsi que les quelques égratignures qui parcouraient ses bras.<p>

-Vas-y, dis-le maintenant, marmotta finalement Jane à l'intention de Lisbon.

-Dire quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Tu meurs d'envie de me passer un savon.

-Non je n'en meurs pas d'envie.

-Essaye de t'en persuader si tu peux, persifla-t-il avant de gémir sous un autre assaut de l'infirmière sur sa blessure.

-Tu es bien assez grand pour savoir que c'était stupide.

-Nous y voilà…

-Mais enfin j'invente rien ! s'agaça-t-elle. N'importe qui sait qu'il ne faut pas tenter de rattraper une balle perdue lors d'un match de baseball, ça finit toujours mal !

-Elle nous arrivait dessus ! se défendit Jane. C'était un réflexe.

-C'était aussi un réflexe quand tu as insulté les types qui voulaient cette balle ? ironisa-t-elle.

-C'était un mot d'esprit.

-C'étaient des armoires à glace !

Jane bougonna mais n'ajouta rien, vexé et blessé.

-Et voilà, termina l'infirmière dans un léger sourire. Vous devriez avoir mal à la tête pour quelques jours mais rien de permanent.

-Merci, répondit Lisbon à la place de Jane qui ruminait intérieurement. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Vous êtes libres, sourit-elle. Et je déconseille les bagarres à votre compagnon à l'avenir.

-Moi aussi, marmotta Lisbon dans un regard noir pour Jane.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocente impuissance avant de se lever du lit pour récupérer sa veste.

Il rattrapa Lisbon en trottinant dans le couloir mais préféra ne rien dire. Ils retournèrent donc en silence jusqu'au parking souterrain où la DS les attendait.

Lisbon s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière mais en fut empêché par Jane qui lui présenta une balle de baseball.

Elle soupira lourdement et se tourna vers lui pour lui montrer son désaccord.

-Je l'ai quand même gagnée, argua-t-il en indiquant la balle dans un sourire. Envoyée par ton équipe favorite, ajouta-t-il pour l'amadouer juste un peu plus. Avoue que je suis un peu ton héros malgré les points de suture…

-Si tu t'étais réellement battu pour, ça compterait, répliqua-t-elle moqueusement. Sauf que là, tu t'es contenté de subir quand ces deux brutes t'ont sauté dessus…

-Mais j'ai pas lâché la balle ! se défendit-il dans un sourire de gamin. Allez, tu sais que tu veux la récupérer…

Elle le regarda en se mordant la lèvre puis échappa un rire avant d'attraper la balle.

-Je le savais, triompha-t-il dans un immense sourire.

-Tu es insupportable, rien que pour ça tu mériterais que je t'envoie cette balle dans la figure.

-Hey, doucement, je suis déjà bien assez abîmé !

Elle sourit tout en glissant la balle dans sa poche de sweater.

-Patrick Jane, mon héros… ça sonne bizarre, constata-t-elle en enlaçant son cou.

-Il va falloir t'habituer, je _suis _un héros, se pavana-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Un héros qui va passer sa soirée sous anti-douleur, se moqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à ses blessures.

-Ça te fera quelque chose à raconter au bureau lundi.

-Et en prime, je gagne un week-end de tranquillité…

Il lui fit la grimace et la relâcha pour la laisser monter en voiture. Il fit le tour pour s'installer au volant et démarrer.

Sur le retour, elle joua avec la balle, songeuse. Jane frôla sa main furtivement avant de se concentrer sur la route à nouveau. Ça suffit à attirer l'attention de sa compagne qui lui offrit un léger sourire.

-Est-ce que ça fait vraiment mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle finalement.

-Rien qui soit insurmontable, la rassura-t-il doucement.

-Ne crois pas que j'encourage ton comportement mais… merci, pour la balle.

Il lui répondit d'un simple sourire, parce que si Lisbon savait le lire de temps à autre, il restait le meilleur malgré tout.

Elle se racla la gorge en semblant chercher ses mots puis articula à mi-voix:

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours… rester ce week-end ?

Jane faillit les envoyer dans le décor alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle d'un mouvement brusque.

-Tu es sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il, incapable de voir ses yeux et donc incapable de la lire.

-J'ai l'air d'en rire ? ironisa-t-elle. Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à « je savais que tu craquerais », je retire mon invitation.

-J'accepte, répondit-il sur un ton enthousiaste.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jane gare sa DS dans l'allée de Lisbon.

-Est-ce que tu m'accorderas vraiment une soirée tranquille en ta compagnie un jour ? le railla-t-elle avant de quitter l'habitacle.

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'inviter à passer le week-end plus tôt, rétorqua-t-il en quittant la DS à son tour.

-Parce qu'il suffisait de t'inviter pour que tu acceptes de te calmer ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Entre autre, sourit-il, narquois.

-Fais-moi penser à t'inviter plus souvent si ça marche, marmotta-t-elle.

-Compte sur moi…

-Oui bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ?

Il rit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Il entra à sa suite et ferma la porte à clef.

-Mais la tranquillité viendra demain, pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment envie de vérifier si ce sweater s'enlève si facilement que tu le prétendais…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et accepta de bonne grâce de le suivre à l'étage lorsqu'il attrapa sa main.

Parce que c'était Jane, et malgré elle, malgré tout, elle l'avait toujours suivi, même dans un train sans en connaître la destination, même dans un double rendez-vous prometteur d'entourloupes. Et tant qu'il tentait de l'impressionner en rattrapant des balles de baseball, tant qu'il l'invitait à faire partie de son monde, tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, elle le suivrait toujours.

_Fin_


End file.
